ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Echo Echo
Echo Echo is a Sonorosian alien from the planet Sonorosia. Appearance Echo Echo is a small white alien whose body is a living amplifier. One of the most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it - decorated with a binary digit situated like the number 10, and what looks like casette tapes on his lower legs. It was also revealed in Fool's Gold that Echo Echo is made out of silicon which allowed him to defeat Decka. Powers and Abilities Echo Echo can scream at ultrasonic frequencies capable of overloading machinery and stopping projectiles in mid-flight. He also has the ability to duplicate himself, not unlike Ditto, but different in that the clones aren't linked in any way, allowing entire groups to be knocked out without hampering the rest. His cloning capabilities also seems limitless. By combining these two aspects, Ben can create a "Wall of Sound," where he and his clones can redirect projectiles back to their source by bouncing them off of strategically placed clones, and "Echo Chamber," where he and his clones attack from all directions, and keep sending out sonic screams until the victim is knocked out or defeated (In a circle, as seen in Above and Beyond). Echo Echo can also use echolocation, as seen in Alone Together, and can channel vibrations to enhance his power, as seen in Undercover. He can transmit sound waves through speakers (such as phones), as seen in Grounded. Echo Echo can also detect vibrations in the ground. They have to go back into one body before transforming back to Ben like Ditto or else the clones become multiple personalities as seen in Duped. He is also made out of silicon. Echo Echo is also quite agile, using his size as an advantage against large opponents. Ultimate Alien He first reapeared in Duped, only to create three different Ben's. He made another small apearance in Map of Infinity, only to transform into Ultimate Echo Echo. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 '' *''Kevin's Big Score'' *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Alone Together'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Undercover'' *''Grounded'' *''Unearthed'' *''Fool's Gold'' *''Vreedle, Vreedle'' *''Single-Handed'' *''Trade-Off'' *''The Secret of Chromastone'' *''Above and Beyond'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame (video footage) *Duped x2'' *''Map of Infinity'' Videogame appearances *Ben 10: Alien Force The Game (He is playable on NDS) *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Naming and Translations Trivia *He is made of silicon. *He is the first of Ben's aliens to answer his cellphone (Rath was the second). *Echo Echo is the third alien with the self-duplication ability. The first being Buzzshock and the second being Ditto. *Dwayne McDuffie confirmed it's his favorite Ben 10: Alien Force alien. *As it was stated that upon recalibrating that the Omnitrix gave Ben new alien forms similar to those he had in the original series, Echo Echo could be given in place of Grey Matter for its size, Ditto for self duplication, and Benwolf for the sonic screech. *"Wall of Sound" is an unlockable combo move in the videogame Vilgax Attacks. *Sometimes when Ben transforms into Echo Echo he immediately duplicates after activating the Omnitrix. *While Echo Echo has Self-Duplicaition, he loses it when he evolves. Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Ben 10: Alien Force aliens Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens